<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon Detective Pikachu 2 by Thefemalearrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632782">Pokemon Detective Pikachu 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow'>Thefemalearrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Murder, POV First Person, Rescue Missions, body switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is going good for Harry Goodmen. He finally reconnected with Tim, who is about to get married. His life comes crashing down when he hears of a robbery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This entire story is set in Harry's(Tim's dad) P.O.V</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life has been pretty good for me over the past two years. I reconnected with my son Tim Who now works along side me at my detective job. He's a good detective. He's also gotten engaged to the reporter Lucy Stevens, who is now a millionaire and living in a penthouse.<br/>It all came crashing one day. I was sitting at my desk, my Pikachu asleep on the edge, finally warn down after his 5th cup of coffee. My friend Jim came in. "Hey Harry," he said.<br/>"Hi Jim," I said. "What's up?"<br/>"I come bearing bad news," he said, sitting in front of me. His demeanor wasn't his usual happy Jim. He looked like he had just came from a funeral.<br/>"What is it?" I asked.<br/>"Their was a robbery and Tim tried to stop it," he explained. My heart was already pounding out of my chest. "Tim was shot and killed. He was a good detective and a better man. My condolences go to you and your family. When your ready, they need you to identify the body."<br/>With that, Jim left. Pikachu then curled up on my lap. He couldn't understand human language, but he could read emotions well. It didn't help. My heart was beating extremely fast as tears ran down my face. First my wife, and now my son. I sat their sobbing till I black out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pikachu," is what I heard when I woke up. I then remembered my terrible reality. I had a hundred missed calls and texts from Lucy. Most asking if it was true. I'm guessing since she's a reporter she had already found out. I then called her.<br/>"Hey Lucy," I said.<br/>"Hey Mr. Goodman," she said.<br/>"You don't have to call me that, we're family," I said.<br/>"I'm sorry," she said. "Is it true?"<br/>"Yeah, I'm about to go identify the body," I said. I heard her start crying. I was crying as well and barely holding back a sob.<br/>"I need to talk to you, can you do dinner tonight?" She asked.<br/>"Sure, I'll pick you up after my shift," I said, before hanging up. I went to identify him. A man unzipped a body bag. It was Tim, with a gunshot in his head. Tears were streaming down my face.<br/>"It's him," I sighed. He recognized the badge.<br/>"His body is going to crossbones morgue, you'll need to go to decide what you want to do about the funeral," he explained. I nodded and left.<br/>I went to pick up Lucy. Her siduck was with her. I was never crazy about him. I left Pikachu at my apartment. The car ride was very quiet. When we sat down she finally said something, "I'm pregnant Harry."<br/>"What?" I asked.<br/>"I'm pregnant and Tim's the father," she said, crying. I wasn't to surprised. Tim always talked about how they wanted children.<br/>"I'll be there for you," I promised.<br/>"Thanks Harry," she said. We then started sharing stories about Tim. The night ended with me taking her back to her apartment. I then went home to find my apartment a mess. Pikachu was in the middle of it.<br/>I sighed annoyed, "Pikachu."<br/>"Sorry I was looking for any information on Mewtwo," he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I dropped my phone in shock. "You can talk?" I asked.<br/>"You can understand me?" Pikachu asked. I then realized he sounded a lot like Tim. He sounded so much like him I accidentally said his name. "Wait? How do you know?"<br/>"What do you mean how do you know?" I asked.<br/>"How do you know I'm Tim," he said.<br/>"I didn't say you where, you just sound like him," I said.<br/>"But I am," he said.<br/>"No, Tim was my son you was killed in action today," I said.<br/>"The same thing happened to you when you had that car crash," I said. "You got stuck in this body do to Mewtwo."<br/>"They said I was in acoma," he said.<br/>"You can take me to a lie test and it'll show I'm telling the truth," he said. I then ran and hugged him. He hugged back.<br/>"Can we fix this?" I asked.<br/>"Yes, we just need to go find mew and ask him to do it," he said. I then remembered.<br/>"Tim, Mewtwo hasn't been seen in months," I said.<br/>He then sighed, "then let's just hope Lucy is ok with being with me in a Pikachu body." Before I could respond there was a knock at the door. It was Lucy.<br/>"Hey Lucy what are you doing out so late?" I asked.<br/>"I think I know who killed Tim," I said.<br/>"Who?" I asked. Sure I knew Tim wasn't really gone, but I still want his killer to be brought to justice.<br/>"Jesse, the leader of team rocket," she said. "He was seen leaving the bank right after they heard the gunshots."<br/>"And some of his men have been arrested because of the robbery," I said. She nods. "I'll report that to the police as soon as possible.<br/>"Thanks," she said, leaving.<br/>"Now, lets go find Mewtwo," I said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes, you where in a car accident and Mewtwo saved you," he said, rummaging threw some papers.<br/>"Mewtwo hates humans," I said.<br/>"He saw the bound between you and your Pokémon and decided to spare you," he said.<br/>"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.<br/>"Would you believe me if I told you, in my human body, that there was a period were you were stuck as a Pikachu, would you believe me?" he asked.<br/>"That's fair," I said. "Anyways, I think team rocket might know where Mewtwo is since they're Pokémon smugglers."<br/>"Yeah, but they're very hard to find," he said.<br/>"Not if we have bate," I said, getting on his level. "It's a risky move, but I promise I won't let them take you."<br/>"Ok," he said.<br/>"The plan is we will leer them out and then arrest them, then take the back to the station of integration." He nodded understanding.<br/>"Also, how is Lucy taking me being dead?" he asked<br/>"Devastated, also she's pregnant," I said, getting up.<br/>"She's what?" he said, in disbelief.<br/>"She told me herself tonight, congrats son your going to be a dad," I said, with a smile. We then got in my car.<br/>"They hang out near the docks, which is in a sketchy part of town," Tim told me. I park near some trees so I couldn't be seen. Tim got into position. I watched. I saw a white van pull up and I grabbed my gun. I didn't plan on using it. I saw him get grabbed by two large men and I ran out of the car. They must have heard me and they threw a pokeball. A Charazard came out. It didn't attack me. I tried to get around him. Eventually it was put back into it's pokeball. The van was driving off.<br/>"Tim," I yelled. I searched for my son. I found his hat in the ocean. From that I knew he was taken and team rocket was gone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went to Lucy's apartment straight from the docks. I knew she was one of the only people who could help me. I knocked on her door and her sideduck. "Hey Sideduck, is Lucy home?" I asked. He nodded for me to go inside. I walked into her living room.<br/>"Hey Harry," Lucy said.<br/>"Lucy, I need your help, team rocket took Ti-," I said. She gave me a confused looked. "Pikachu, they took Pikachu."<br/>"And how can I help?" She asked.<br/>"I want you to distract them while I go in and get Pikachu,' I said.<br/>"Ok," I said. We parked at the docks and watched as they took a Evie. We followed the van to the team rocket headquarters.<br/>---<br/>The car ride was silent except for the spa music Lucy plays for her sideduck. Apparently if she doesn't, he'll explode. "You don't have to help," I said. "It might be dangerous."<br/>"Whoever is in there killed my fiancé, time for some payback," she said.<br/>"It just might not be safe for the baby," I said.<br/>"It's fine," she said. "Stevens and Goodman's are fighters."<br/>"Amen," he said. With that we parked. "You go in first then I'll go in and find Pikachu." She nods, messing with a ring. It was the ring Tim used to purpose to her. It was my mom's wedding ring.<br/>She went in. I waited about five minutes before following. I snuck passed the front desk. I looked around. I went in a room that was full of Pokémon in cages. I saw Tim in one of the cages. He was passed out on his side.<br/>"Tim," I whispered. He stirred as I looked for a key. I found his cage number and I found the key to his cage. I unlocked the cage and picked him up.<br/>"Dad," he mumbled.<br/>"I've got you bud," I said. I looked around at the other Pokémon and felt sympathetic. Once I'm done with this, I'm gonna work on Pokémon smuggling. I walked outside and I saw a glowing room and I opened the door and saw Mewtwo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked just like the photos. He looked at me. "Harry Goodmen," he said.<br/>"I'm going to get you out," I said, looking for a way to set him free. I destroyed the cell, setting him free.<br/>"Thank you," he said.<br/>"Your welcome," I said. "I need your help."<br/>"What is it?" He asked.<br/>"My son is stuck in this Pikachu after he was shot and supposedly killed, I was hoping you could free him like you'd freed me," I pleaded. I laid Tim on the ground.<br/>"I can," he said. He then went to do it but moved back. "No one is stuck in that Pikachu."<br/>"Yes, there is," I said. "Tell him, Tim,"<br/>"Pika," is all he said.<br/>"No Tim, your in there," I said, tears streaming down my face. I then realized it. I had made up him talking to me. This howl time he was a regular Pokémon. I then left grief-stricken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat at in the hospital waiting. It's been months since Tim's death, and I've recovered. I still miss him every day, but I've carried on with my life. I've worked on stopping pokèmon smuggling and I've arrested the man who killed Tim. Today I got a call from Lucy saying she's gone into labor. I was nervous because she wasn't so for another two weeks.<br/>I sat in the waiting room, drinking my coffee. A nurse came out, "Are you here for Mrs. Stevens?" She asked.<br/>"Yes, is she ok?" I asked.<br/>"Both her and the baby are fine," she said. I let out a sigh of relief. "You may visit them."<br/>I went inside of the room. Lucy was in the bed with a small baby boy in her arms. He was wrapped up in a yellow blanket.<br/>"He's a cutie," I said.<br/>"Yep, little James Timothy Goodmen," she said.<br/>"What a beautiful name," I said, wiping away my tears.<br/>"Want to hold him?" She asked. I nod as she hands me the baby. He smiled up at me. His eyes were closed. He was cooing a lot. "He likes you."<br/>"He does," I said. I sat there, holding the baby close to me and rocking him. I smiled down at little J.T., promise to be there for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>